


End of The Lines

by emilyons



Series: End of The Line [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Tower, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mini, New York City, Reader-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyons/pseuds/emilyons
Summary: Y/N Barnes had a hard time growing up, throughout her childhood she was passed from family to family. Her persistence taught her who her father really was. Now in high school, a talented artist, wishes for a normal life like any other person.





	End of The Lines

Your name is Y/N Barnes. A strong minded, independent girl. Your mother you never knew because she had given you away at a very early age, you were brought up in the care system. Your father, you were later told by an agent, much to your constant nagging was James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, a former member of The Howling Commandos alongside Steve Rogers. You had visited the museum many times throughout the years, learning something new about Bucky every time.

You lost your wallet one day when it bounced from your pocket while you were running to catch your bus to get to work, the wallet was later found by Steve, and was going to turn it in when he caught glimpse of the 1940s soldier you had inside your wallet, recognizing Bucky instantly.

He searched for you low and high with Fury and Sam's help, shocked when the facial recognition system picked you up, and your family history."How do you know this man?" He asked you dumbfounded when he found you writing something in your notebook on a bench in central park. He handed your wallet back to you but kept the photograph in his hands. Your eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "that's uhm... that's my father. Why?" You answered the man standing in front of you. You didn't recognize the man because of the sunglasses and hoodie he was wearing.

The man shifted on his feet uncomfortably, he never knew Bucky had a daughter until recently. But until a few years ago he never knew Bucky was even alive.

He handed the photo back to you, "Bucky." He said, putting his hands in his pocket. Your eyes raised up to your hairline, "how do you know him?" You questioned, slipping the photo inside your wallet where it belonged.

"Bucky's alive." He answered your question, taking off his sunglasses and you saw it was Steve Rogers. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." He held out his hand, you shook it gracefully, "Y/N, Y/N Barnes."

Steve told you everything that day, you talked for hours and he told you everything he knew about the old Bucky. He was a ladies man, who often dragged him on double dates to go dancing with the dames. You in return asked lots of questions, "what does he look like now?" You asked hopefully. This question worried Steve, he was afraid if he described the man to you, you would approach him if you saw him. "He has longer hair now" Steve replied quietly. He had told you Bucky was the winter soldier, he first met him in Washington D.C. and he tried to kill him many times. He told you about Hydra, and how they controlled your father to do things he never would have done. Steve knew your father so well, Bucky would never kill people intentionally. Despite his horrible ordeal with hydra, you didn't feel afraid or angry. He found Bucky in Romania hiding from the world.

He told you Bucky was currently in Wakanda, working on getting Hydra out of his head for good. "I wanna meet him." You told him, after he said he would be home in New York in a couple of weeks.

Steve didn't think it was a good idea, "this is all new to him Y/N. He doesn't know you exist." Steve said brushing a strand of hair from your eyes. It pained you, but you knew he was right.

Steve saw the pain in your eyes, you never had a normal life. Your foster parents always hated you and deemed you a trouble child. Your mom never wanted to meet you. Hung up on you when you tried to reach out with the help of a caseworker, something you never understood and now it seemed your father who is alive, shouldn't know you exist either.

Over the next couple of months since meeting Steve, you both stayed in contact with each other and he informed you when Bucky was living with the team at the compound, happier and healthier than ever. He sent you one or two sneaky photos of Bucky, due to your persistence on knowing what he looks like these days, "just for some peace of mind" you'd tell him, promising you won't hunt Bucky down. You smiled when you saw him with a beard and shoulder length hair, he looked incredibly different to the 40s photo you have of him. Steve warned you not to look too much into it.

Steve would keep an eye on you, making sure you're doing okay. You quickly grew close to Steve, he quickly became a friend and he would often meet up with you for coffee and cake and just doing whatever you wanted.

He saw you one night laying down on the same bench in central park he first met you a few months ago. Worry overtook him as it was in the middle of winter. "Hey Y/N. What's going on?" He asked sitting down next to you, moving your feet out of the way slightly. You sat up with a sigh, "I don't have a home to go to... they kicked me out." you said sheepishly avoiding his intense gaze.

Steve sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright. This isn't a good idea but I'm not going to let you stay out here and freeze to death." He started, standing up and offering his hand to help you up. You took it hesitantly. "Where are we going?" You narrowed your eyes at Steve, skepticism in your shaky voice. "Back to the tower." He said, leading the way. Panic rose in your chest. The same compound your father was currently living in? Were you finally going to meet him?

Steve stopped and turned around when he felt you weren't following. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to read any expression on your face. He saw you were worried and this was why it wasn't a good idea. Steve didn't mention you to Bucky, and honestly he was worried about his reaction when the time eventually came. He's only been back at the compound for a couple of weeks, adjusting to life outside of hydra.  
"Bucky doesn't know who you are. Don't worry, as far as he and the rest of the team will be concerned, you're my friend." he said noticing your panic, your chest heaved slightly. But your feet carried you forward towards Steve anyway.

"Just don't say your last name." he warned when the compound came into view. You nodded your head in understanding, still shaking and sadness filled your eyes that your father doesn't know who you are, and if he will ever want to know.


End file.
